


Kitten Play

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Kylux, M/M, My Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Little baby kitten gets loose and plays.





	

Ginger pet is out for the day, and Black pet is in the cold, wet room. Millicent has no desire to go into the cold, wet room along with him, but My’a is outside it, yowling and clawing at the door. He always tries to get inside, and if he _does_ get inside, he immediately leaves. 

So Black pet usually leaves My’a to languish with his wails. 

Millicent is licking her flank, sorting her fur out from the failed grooming from Black before, when something warm and sticky lands on her head, between her ears. 

Startled, her claws go into her soft bed, and she turns to hiss and assess the need to claw… when she comes nose-to-nose with the tiny, tiny kitten. (The one that’s now bigger than her, but smaller than her two full-grown pets.) 

The little one smells of milk, and her paws grab Millicent’s face, pulling her in for the clumsy kisses the pets seem to like. 

Now it’s a little uncomfortable being handled so roughly, but she does know the kitten is still learning. Millicent slants her eyes affectionately, and pushes forward (releasing her face from the paws) to but and rub her cheek along the kitten’s soft and furless one. She rubs her scent over her, and then rises to pace around her.

It’s unfair to reprimand a kitten who doesn’t understand, and much better to teach them how to cat gently, and lovingly. Millicent strokes her tail across the kitten’s face, and bends it to indicate she’s happy to play for now.

My’a sees, and suddenly the door is no longer interesting. He bounds over, full of joy, and mews softly at the other kitten. His little black paws stretch in front of him, and his backside wriggles in ‘about to pounce’ mode.

Millicent gives him the _be gentle_ look, and pointedly flexes her claws out, then retracts them. _Be soft_.

My’a nods, and pushes in to scent over the kitten, and they exchange soft, bubbling meows together. Millicent… feels proud. They’re both learning a lot, and she brushes past them both, sitting down in her matronly fashion to oversee their playtime. 

The kitten stomps around noisily on her four paws, and Millicent watches as she gives My’a one of her toys. It’s bright and she usually chews on it, but My’a loves the idea and starts pouncing. He’s trying to teach her to fend for herself, but she rears onto her rump and smacks her front paws together, bubbling with her amusement. 

My’a darts off, bringing the noise-ball, and bats it at her. She picks it up in her paw, shaking it and screeching, before throwing it down, hard. It bounces off three surfaces before My’a manages to pin it down, and Millicent is amused to see the kitten try to follow, before landing on her face and shrieking with happiness. 

It’s several moments later before Black pet emerges, and sees the two kittens on the floor. Millicent sees him look down at them, then over at the little cage she’s escaped from, and then he shrugs and sits on the floor with them. She wouldn’t let them get hurt, and a quick, silent communication with her Black pet reassures him of that.

From her warm bed, she watches all three of them play.


End file.
